Rapunzel Chlollie
by lita2extreme
Summary: My own little inspired twist of Grimm's Brother's Rapunzel...Set in Smallville Verse...of course...


Title: Rapunzel (Chlollie)

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Author: Chrystal

Username: kaneslita

Rating: R-NC-17

Spoilers: The show isn't on the air anymore...do spoilers exist at this point? Anyway, no spoilers. Totally AU

Summary: A Smallville version of Rapunzel, of course my own take of the fairy tale.

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Rapunzel, WB/CW and Brother's Grimm? own it...

AN I had a dark idea rattling around in my head and wanted to write it down before it disappeared.

Now the original...

Rapunzel

by The Brothers Grimm

There was once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world. One day the woman was standing by this window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most beautiful rampion (rapunzel), and it looked so fresh and green that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day, and as she knew that she could not get any of it, she quite pined away, and looked pale and miserable. Then her husband was alarmed, and asked, "What aileth thee, dear wife?" "Ah," she replied, "if I can't get some of the rampion, which is in the garden behind our house, to eat, I shall die." The man, who loved her, thought, "Sooner than let thy wife die, bring her some of the rampion thyself, let it cost thee what it will." In the twilight of evening, he clambered down over the wall into the garden of the enchantress, hastily clutched a handful of rampion, and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad of it, and ate it with much relish. She, however, liked it so much - so very much - that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he let himself down again; but when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the enchantress standing before him. "How canst thou dare," said she with angry look, "to descend into my garden and steal my rampion like a thief? Thou shalt suffer for it?" "Ah," answered he, "let mercy take the place of justice, I only made up my mind to do it out of necessity. My wife saw your rampion from the window, and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat." Then the enchantress allowed her anger to be softened, and said to him, "If the case be as thou sayest, I will allow thee to take away with thee as much rampion as thou wilt, only I make one condition, thou must give me the child which thy wife will bring into the world; it shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother." The man in his terror consented to everything, and when the woman was brought to bed, the enchantress appeared at once, gave the child the name of Rapunzel, and took it away with her.

Rapunzel grew into the most beautiful child beneath the sun. When she was twelve years old, the enchantress shut her into a tower, which lay in a forest, and had neither stairs nor door, but quite at the top was a little window. When the enchantress wanted to go in, she placed herself beneath this and cried,

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down thy hair to me."

Rapunzel had magnificent long hair, fine as spun gold, and when she heard the voice of the enchantress she unfastened her braided tresses, wound them round one of the hooks of the window above, and then the hair fell twenty ells down, and the enchantress climbed up by it.

After a year or two, it came to pass that the King's son rode through the forest and went by the tower. Then he heard a song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. This was Rapunzel, who in her solitude passed her time in letting her sweet voice resound. The King's son wanted to climb up to her, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. Once when he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw that an enchantress came there, and he heard how she cried,

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down thy hair."

Then Rapunzel let down the braids of her hair, and the enchantress climbed up to her. "If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I will for once try my fortune," said he, and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried,

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down thy hair."

Immediately the hair fell down and the King's son climbed up.

At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man such as her eyes had never yet beheld, came to her; but the King's son began to talk to her quite like a friend, and told her that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see her. Then Rapunzel lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him for her husband, and she saw that he was young and handsome, she thought, "He will love me more than old Dame Gothel does;" and she said yes, and laid her hand in his. She said, "I will willingly go away with thee, but I do not know how to get down. Bring with thee a skein of silk every time that thou comest, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and thou wilt take me on thy horse." They agreed that until that time he should come to her every evening, for the old woman came by day. The enchantress remarked nothing of this, until once Rapunzel said to her, "Tell me, Dame Gothel, how it happens that you are so much heavier for me to draw up than the young King's son - he is with me in a moment." "Ah! thou wicked child," cried the enchantress, "What do I hear thee say! I thought I had separated thee from all the world, and yet thou hast deceived me!" In her anger she clutched Rapunzel's beautiful tresses, wrapped them twice round her left hand, seized a pair of scissors with the right, and snip, snap, they were cut off, and the lovely braids lay on the ground. And she was so pitiless that she took poor Rapunzel into a desert where she had to live in great grief and misery.

On the same day, however, that she cast out Rapunzel, the enchantress in the evening fastened the braids of hair which she had cut off to the hook of the window, and when the King's son came and cried,

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down thy hair,"

she let the hair down. The King's son ascended, but he did not find his dearest Rapunzel above, but the enchantress, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous looks. "Aha!" she cried mockingly, "Thou wouldst fetch thy dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest; the cat has got it, and will scratch out thy eyes as well. Rapunzel is lost to thee; thou wilt never see her more." The King's son was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes. Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries, and did nothing but lament and weep over the loss of his dearest wife. Thus he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Rapunzel, with the twins to which she had given birth, a boy and a girl, live in wretchedness. He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it, and when he approached, Rapunzel knew him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of her tears wetted his eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before. He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contended.

###

AN- Now mine- way different

Chloe Sullivan sat at her window, at the top of the tower. Her tower. She would stay here, at this position, for hours at a time. It was the only place in her tower, that she could see anything beyond this estate. She had every inch of the estate, she could see completely memorized by now. She knew where every rock was, when every tree had been planted. She could see the line of shrubs underneath her tower but couldn't see any closer to her mansion/prison.

When she would sit here, she would get a chance to occasionally see people walking by and horses and even occasionally a carriage would roll by.

Of course, they all passed by, far to quickly to notice the petite blonde looking down at them in forlorn sadness.

She had been up here, for as almost long as she could she remember. Sure, most could be able call her life a paradise. The best wardrobe, the most delicious meals cooked by esteemed chefs.

A beautiful library, with the best and rarest books in the world. It was one of her favorite places. A place that offered a different reality, than the one she knew, between their pages. A place, that she could actually escape the hell of this life.

But she had no one to talk to. No one she wanted to talk to, anyway. She had this entire, extravagantly designed tower built, for her. To keep her until her forced betrothed needed her, then he would come and take her from this gilded hell and into a hell of his own making.

She had been here, in this place, since she was a child. It was hard to remember what her life had been like before this. She had been so young then.

Her mother had died in child birth, so she had no memories of her. She only had a few scattered memories of her father. She remembered a kind man, who made her smile and who she felt safe and cherished with. It had been so long ago. A life time.

Now, her only contact with the outside world, were the guards which entered, in order to give her meals and to clean. Not that she was messy in particular but she had a feeling that the orders given to them required that her prison be spotless, in case of unannounced visits from her guardian and eventual father-in-law. She knew just how freakishly controlling, he was. Her only visitor was a man with which disgusted her to her very core.

The guards would never talk to her directly, but in general, they delighted in talking around her about Lex's ruthlessness, without actually saying anything to her, talk of the horror and carnage that he would leave behind, they would speak to one another, ignoring her, as well as the total and complete destruction of entire villages who had dared try to resist him and his conquest.

How he would take apart kingdoms and make them his own. The admiration in which they spoke of these things filled her with a sick sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. They would, not only repeat horror-some scenarios to each other, they would tell it without any kind of censorship, thinking that nobody was listening. Or just not caring.

The hushed tones added even more to the pieces of the puzzle. That was when the stories they told gave her nightmares. What her betrothed and his father did to people was monstrous.

The worst part, was when Lionel would show up, rubbing his hand through her hair, not letting her escape from his arms. His holding her like a child brought tragic memories to her mind. When her father King Sullivan was murdered in front of her by Lionel Luthor. The blood of her father's freshly slashed throat sprayed across her face in a delicately shocking mist. After watching her father's dead body fall in front of her, the elder Luthor quickly walked up to her shocked form and scooped her into his arms.

He then began talking to her in a smooth, confident comforting voice. Telling her how precious she was, that her life would never want for anything. That she was meant for his son, and how they fought to have her for his family. He had spent hours running his hands through her long, long hair , whispering of how she was going to make all his dreams come true on every visit.

When the opportunity presented itself and Lionel had been gone from her for a few day, she had quickly taken it to cut her hair to her chin length in an effort to stop the mocking of the hair stroking. Hoping, he'd stop talking to her, pretending to be her father.

After she had finished cutting it, she look down at the floor in awe. 5 feet , at least, of her hair was curtaining the floor. It almost looked like a rug. Not knowing quite how to dispose of her hair, she knew if she threw it out the window they would send for Lionel. Same with if them finding it in her things. She had no privacy. She began to regret not having a plan, for doing this, when finally it occurred to her.

It was going to be awful.

5 hours later.

5 of that overpowering burning. The smell was still deeply entrenched in her nostrils. 5 hours, of sticking her head out of the window , breathing as much oxygen as she could. The biting, painful smoke that permeated though the room was one of the worst things she had ever experienced. 5 hours, that was how long it took for the smell of burned hair to stop suffocating the room. Once she had throw, her large rope length of hair into the fireplace. The smoke instantly filled up the her living room.

He had appeared 2 weeks after her impromptu hair cut. It had been one of his longest absences. When he had seen her handiwork, he had looked mad enough to strangle her where she stood. She had hoped he would. Instead, he had grabbed a large piece of leather and beat her steadily with it. Stopping, just as she was going to pass out from the pain.

Lionel Luthor was fluent in punishment. He knew exactly where and how to hit always stopped just before inflicting permanent damage. Never scarring her body. The implications of that made her blood run cold. She prayed during these sessions, that one day , he would lose his control. That one day, he would hit too much or too hard and it would be over.

She prayed for oblivion, from him. She would say that she wished to escaped life, but that wasn't true. The only thing she knew about life was what she would read in those books. All she knew, was that all of her life Lionel Luthor was completely responsible for where, what and who she was now.

Days after the beating, Lionel once again appeared. How he always appeared to be in deep contrition. She never believed, that was what it was really all about. He would appear in the early mourning, and during one of his faux apologies. He would hold out a large box to her, with whatever gift he, essentially, wanted her to have, in his hands.

He would profuse sorrow and state that he only hurt her because he had been so disappointed in her that he had lost his head. He would hand her the gift, leave to order the invisible chefs to make his special dinner and then they would eat together.

They suffered through a quiet but delectable meal. It was strange. She was used to him making small talk. Nothing that really ever meant anything. That night though, to her it seemed he was almost, a person could say, saddened.

They adjourned to her sitting sat down while watching him , he poured himself a large drink, which made her nervous. He normally didn't drink here with her, even though he always the liquor cabinet fully stocked.

She had partaken, in his liquor, a time or two. Unfortunately, getting drunk all alone, left her feeling incredibly depressed. So she pretty much had stopped drinking it entirely. Only once in a while indulging.

He followed her to sit on the love seat after preparing his drink. With his glass in one hand, he used the other to reach for her shoulders and pull her into him. Forcing her head on his chest.

Again , she felt her insides churning in his mocking embrace.

He would soon start talking of Lex. He always held her, when he spoke of his son. It was something you could set the clock to. He would hold her for a moment, began running his fingers through her hair, and then progress with whatever tale of Lex, that he had for her.

This time though, when he brought up the subject of Lex had something had changed, from him speaking of his son with a slight reverence to an almost bitter tone. She wondered, what had happened to make the bloom fall of the rose?

Since she had been here, he had not once spoken of Lex in a negative way. Even while describing atrocious things, he still had always sounded, so proud of him. Her skin crawled just thinking about it.

She wouldn't ask. She wouldn't ask. She would not ask!

She absolutely refused to talk to him about feelings. Be it her's or his. She didn't care, and she would not share anything with her father's murderer and her long time warden.

Instead, they played chess and discussed literature of old. They would look at the art he had brought into the tower, at his discretion. She always tried to stay out of his arms reach. Until he gave her no chance to avoid him anymore.

But she was trapped in his arms, there was no hope for her. He would keep her trapped here, with him and it started to feel as though whatever web he was spinning around her, was tightening.

One Week Later

Chloe found herself once again, sitting at her window, the sun had set an hour ago yet she couldn't stop looking out. She was almost feeling lucky. Lionel hadn't been back since the night he spoke of Lex, since his voice and hold had been different.

7 days with no Lionel Luthor, that felt like a reason to celebrate. So, she went to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a finger of a spicy spirit.

Returning to her window, she resumed her staring. Taking a sip from the glass, she hissed when the heat of it hit her.

She knew, that there was no chance she was going to see anybody pass by, it was far too dark already this winter night but all the same she kept her eye out into the distance.

She took a slow sip every few minutes. By the time her glass was empty, she couldn't tell how much time had passed and before she knew it she had slipped into a small nap.

She could have been asleep for 5 minutes, it could have been an hour, but a soft persistent scraping noise quickly awoke her.

Standing up and looking about the room, she quickly determined that the noise was not coming from inside, but outside. Moving back to the window, she peered as far down as she could.

What greeted her sight, was a man walking along the stone fence. His bow gently dragging against the granite. He was dressed in an entire green leather assemble, a hood blocked her view of his head. She couldn't really get a good look at him, due to the awkward position.

She knew, without a doubt, he was not one of the Luthor's men. She could see the tips of feet, just at the edge of her sight, did he kill them?

Her throat tightened, while she hated it here, she would never wish death upon any of them.

There was only man she wanted dead. The only one, she physically wanted to murder. She wanted to strangle him and watch his face, change colors as death came to the Devil on Earth.

"Psst. Hey!", she could hear him speaking, pretty loudly, but as she tried to find him , he was no longer below the tower.

"Over here.", he called.

Searching in the dark for him with her eyes, she gasped as she finally saw him, standing upon a stone obelisk, balancing with absolutely no trouble in the court yard, it brought him almost 10 feet higher off the ground than the stone fence was. Still, pretty far away from her window.

She couldn't think. Someone was here. Someone was talking to her.

Why did she all of a sudden have the urge to room into her room and hide in her enormous closet? She swallowed, as she continued to gaze at him. Up closer to her, she could see the black shade-mask she couldn't recognize covering his eyes. She couldn't really tell but he sounded like he was disguising his voice.

"You speak?", she could see the white teeth flash as he gave her a smile. If she could see him a little better, she would say he was quite handsome, however the darkness stopped her from being able to see him clearly.

Gulping again, she called out to his in the same loud stage whisper, "Yes."

"Well, that's good... Well, not that you aren't gorgeous, but a life time without talking might make things pretty boring. After a quite a long while, anyway" , she couldn't really tell, but it almost sounded as though he was leering at her.

"A life time?", she asked confused. She had already spent a life time not really, ever talking, but she spoke all the time. They were just words said in an effort to stop Lionel from approaching her even more than he already did.

"Well yeah, you know that whole 'death til you part' thing. Word is your hubby-to-be has been seen coming this way. For years him and Lionel have been talking about a treasure they possessed that would grant them all their dreams. Well, mostly Lionel spoke. Like normal. So I come to their fortress and what do I find? You. What do you think about that?", he asked up to her, His face looked so harsh. Like some angry warrior ready for battle.

"What did you do to the guards?", she had to know.

He laughed,"Why? Did you care for them?", he teased her.

"Are they dead?", her voice trembled, she just couldn't live with that.

"No. They are just taking a nap. In a few hours, they will wake up with a headache, no worse for wear.", his smile was still in place and grew larger when she let out a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Who are you?", he asked back, smirking.

"You seemed to know all about the Luthor's history. You tell me.", she hedged. She had no idea who was, not to the Luthor's, not even to herself. All books, anything that had information about anything to do with her family were conveniently not in the massive library.

"I don't know. It makes me curious. Why would Lex stop his global domination now? Now, that I see you, however , I think that I may just understand. Strange though, it's almost like he knows something now, that he didn't know before. What do you think that could be?", he looked up at her, his suggestive tone, too outrageous for her to even understand.

"Lex is coming?", she asked, looking at him in filled consternation, everything else he had said was utterly drowned out by that one horrifying revelation.

Her world was ending. She knew it. Her paradise in hell was going to change, drastically.

Their staring contest continued on for a moment.

Just as it looked like he was going to answer her. Thundering hooves approached, startling them both.

The man leaped off of the obelisk, rolling as he hit the ground and was up and running across the court yard. He did all of it faster than she could really process. Yelling, over his shoulder to her, "See you soon, princess." sounding far from reassuring.

He was gone, in just a few heart beats. She listened as the horse's got closer and closer, sounding as though they were being whipped, hard the whole way.

Quickly, she ran from the window and went to the study. It was a small cozy room. One, she hoped to appear to be enjoying, when Satan decided on stopping by.

Not even 5 minutes had passed til Lionel walked in more agitated than she could remember ever seeing him.

"It's happening. Next week on Sunday.", those were the only words he said with a coldness that scared her, he quickly left the tower.

She knew what he meant. Lex was finally coming for her. She was going to be Mrs. Luthor on Sunday.

May God have mercy on her damned soul.

She finally had what she'd been wanting years for, to not be alone. Why then, did she want to scream louder than ever before?

She was in the middle of a swarm of woman, getting poke prodded and measured. Pinched, plucked and waxed. She was being tortured. She knew it. Why else would they pour hot wax on her body and then rip it off so carelessly? Why would they take metal to her face and pull the hair above her eyes?

They had been here for 4 days straight. They showed up the day after Lionel had made his awful announcement to her.

They had shown up in a flurry of activity. Bursting through the door that before them none other than Lionel Luthor had entered for over 12 years.

They were driving her crazy. They just spoke so vapidly, their very conversation just showing their total ignorance of the enormity of this unholy situation.

They spoke of how lucky she was, how every woman in the world would be heart broken, that she was marrying the most wanted man in the world. It took her everything in her, to not roll her eyes and scoff at them.

Just on more reason, why that this was hell.

She shakily breathed out as she realized.

3 more days. It felt like a death sentence.

She, secretly, had always held out on the hope that Lex would fall in love and get married. Rendering her useless. Maybe, even getting her released. She knew how unlikely that would be, but she still she hoped.

She remembered hearing the guards talk of Lex. They spoke about his numerous conquest from country side to country side. That no woman could hope to resist him, if he decided to have her. Of the legions, of women willing to follow his every step on the earth and bow to him as though he were a god.

Then there had been rumors of a girl name Lana.

Chloe had hoped she would steal his heart and free her. If rumors were to be believed, than it was actually Chloe saving Lana. Apparently the girl had stolen a tremendous amount of money from the Luthor kingdom in the past few weeks and they had placed a very large bounty on her head.

That by, Lex, taking time out of his schedule to marry her instead of hunt down the thief. It gave Lana, precious moments to to able to run and hide from them, forever. Chloe wished the girl luck, spiritually, knowing how it felt to be a prisoner. She had a feeling if Lana got caught, only Lex and Lionel would ever know what had happened to her and it wouldn't be to be locked in a tower, most likely it would end with Lana 6 feet under.

She had to spent, hours upon hours listening to these strange, talkative women around her arranging and moving her to their whims. She had said not a word. Why would she? These harpies were here to forever anchor her to the Luthor's. These women would dress her to the NINES and still let her walk down the aisle to marry the anti-christ.

They gave not one whit of her, that, before Lionel called them , they had no idea who she was. Or what he had done to her family. That she was their pawn in a sick game of chess she was still trying to figure out. That they were the first thing to ever enter the tower that wasn't Lionel.

She wished all of it away. All of them. But wishes rarely ever came true. So far none, had ever come true for her.

The Mourning of the Wedding

Chloe stared at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She did look truly beautiful. It made her sick.

It was enough to make her weep. Deeply, bitterly and severely she wished, she could openly sob at this travesty.

Last night, she had listened as a group of carriages came to the tower. While she couldn't see the passengers. She had been able to hear conversations slightly and she had recognized Lionel's voice.

"Tomorrow, you will see her. Not now.", the voice of her nightmares spoke, sounding quite agitated to her.

"You have been holding her over my head like a fucking pendulum for as long as I can remember. I want to see her now.", a deep calm timber responded to Lionel.

"No! Not until tomorrow. That! Absolutely will not change!", Lionel's loud yell was startling.

"I would have been here years ago and taken her, you know that. If you would have just told me the fucking truth!", there was such cold fury in that utterance by , whom she assumed was, Lex, that goosebumps instantly rose upon her flesh in fear of it.

Their voices faded as they moved farther into the property. She desperately tried to hear more, but could not.

She shuddered, remembering. It was so final. The sound of his voice. It was really happening. Tears misted her eyes, she blinked them back before the vultures could notice.

They stood behind her, all worthlessly tittering. Constantly adjusting her dress, train and veil. Not letting her push her bangs behind her ear. They said it would "ruin her hair."

Like it mattered. This was going to happen whether she was in this beautiful wedding gown, or a big brown bag. Whether her hair was perfect or she was bald. She was to be sacrificed.

She had a feeling this show of a wedding, was more for the citizens of this kingdom, like the ninnies behind her, then for her or Lex.

She had no idea how long she gazed at herself in the mirror before she heard music blare from the trumpets outside.

"Come on, Dearie. It's time.", stated a portly woman with brown short hair, graying at the temples. The woman went behind her and lifted her train.

"It's time.", it was the only thing she thought, over and over again.

Even as her feet walked to bring her outside of the tower. It would be the first time she had in over 12 years. At least, that's how long she thought she had been here. She really had no idea anymore. She thought she was 20 and Lionel had, had her since she was 8 years old. She honestly didn't know, how many years have gone by.

The blaring, bright sun, shocked her from a long moment. Her eyes screwed shut up in sensitivity.

She stood for a long moment letting her pupils relax. Listening to the music. After a minute her eyes finally opened and she saw the bright green of the grass and the purple of flowers lining the castle.

Before she could take in anymore details, the woman behind her, shoved her forward, hard. Cow.

She almost tripped on her gown. Quickly shaking it off and catching herself, she began walking down a long red velvet carpet. It seemed the perfect color for her walk into hell.

She walked a while among the guests it seemed forever. The mass of faces she passed unfamiliar. She watched as they looked upon her and turned to each other. Holding hands over their mouths and murmuring. All having their own comments about her.

Who knew what they thought? She didn't care. It was her motto now.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, there it was. There they were.

Lionel was standing the most to the right, looking good in his tux. God, she hated him. Why couldn't he just look like shit. It definitely would make her feel better.

The priest was standing directly underneath a huge marble arch surrounded with spun roses of all colors. They should all be black or dead and dried. Instead, of the beautiful ones upon there in reds, pinks, purples, blues and whites.

Finally, she steeled herself for the courage of seeing her groom. She moved her eyes to him and almost stopped in the aisle.

He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. The stories that she would listen to about him never mentioned his looks. He had a completely bald smooth shaped head. Ironic. Her earlier thoughts coming back to her. As she walked closer to him. She could see the hard lines of his face. High cheek bones. A strong straight nose. Full lips that were parted just slightly.

As she reached his side, she finally looked into his eyes. Bright blue. They were slightly wide as though she had surprised him. She knew the feeling. How could the monster she knew about be this man in front of her? It seemed wrong. She had heard of his evil. How could he look like a normal human, be so attractive?

Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised. The devil liked to take pleasing forms. This one was most definitely pleasing.

She saw his eyes narrow at her and reached for her hand. Once he had them in his possession, he turned them to the priest to start the ceremony.

The minutes went by with agonizing slowness. The priest just a drone in the background as he read from the Bible. She couldn't stop looking at Lex in wonder. She didn't really know what to think. Years of picturing a demon, picturing something with horns or a spiked tongue. Not this, not him.

At the same time, Lex never took his eyes off of her, even when she glanced around trying to take in images that she hadn't seen in so long. Every time her gaze came back to him, she would see that he was still staring at her intently. She couldn't tell if he was displeased or not.

Then the most awful part came.

"Lex Luthor. Do you take this woman to be your wife?", the priests voice boomed loudly, maybe for those in the wayyy back. Like where she came out of her tower.

"I do.", not one second of hesitation from Lex.

Can you actually feel you heart crawling up your throat? Cause that is exactly what she felt right now, knowing what was coming. Her own personal bullet that was loading this very second.

"Chloe Sulliva-

"Ooph!", she grunted loudly because...

She had been hit out of nowhere by a streak of green and was in the air seemingly flying through the courtyard, over the innumerable amount of guests and someone was holding onto her around the chest, tightly. She couldn't even process what was happening. She could hear Lionel and Lex screaming at their guards to stop them.

In a moment they were back on the ground outside of the estate, she noticed the man from last week with the bow across his back and a long dagger on his thigh. She tried to ask a question but he was shoving her forward toward a large black horse.

"Move.", he barked, picking her up after she stopped walking and basically throwing her across the horse, her legs barely able to side straddle the beast with the wedding dress. In less than a second, he grabbed her train, ripped it off and threw to the ground, before jumping on the horse behind her and starting in a full gallop.

They rode at that speed for over an hour, when he stopped at a farm in the middle of nowhere. He pulled on her hand, dragging her into the barn full of horses and again threw her on another one. Again, jumping up behind and riding like hell.

The entire time she was with him, she could hardly think rationally. She had been about to marry Lex and now this. What was this? Where were they going? Who was he? What did he want with her?

More and more questions sprang to mind and he seemed to know when she was about to say something, if the quick, hard tightening of his arms around her ribs were any indication.

In the position they were in, she could really only see him arm and hands. He was pressed against her so closely that when she turned her head to see him all she could see was the

side of a green hood.

She noticed his arms were incredibly muscular and felt really strong around her, that the hands holding the reigns were callused and scarred. Probably from years of fighting.

Once again, they stopped at another little farm, and the same procedure. Throw her, ride like hell. It was amazing how quickly he moved, how easily he tossed her from place to place at his whim.

Again, they were off running.

It was starting to piss her off. She wasn't luggage to be tossed about. She was starting to get the thought of punching him on the nose at the next opportunity.

She opened her mouth to complain, and once again his arms constricted about her , causing her to squeak in slight pain at his rib crushing squeeze.

Ow. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to punch him.

"Sorry." he spoke with a puff of breathe, next to her ear, making the hair on her neck stand up.

He didn't sound the least bit sorry, he sounded more inconvenienced by her pain than anything else.

Her ass was really starting to hurt from the non-stop bouncing on the horses. His grip around her waist causing her to breathe in only small bursts.

Out of nowhere , the thought hit her. She was outside. She was on a horse. She was doing things that she wanted to do for so long. Seeing things she had always wanted to see.

She felt resentful. The first time she was seeing anything outside of that castle and she wasn't even being given the opportunity to enjoy them. Everything was passing by faster than she could appreciate. Tall trees, beautiful flowers, a small streaming river with a deer drinking water. As she noticed them, they were gone. Passed by so quickly. Without a single thought by this man.

She wanted to stop and look at absolutely everything, as long as possible.

Just as the sun was setting, he did it again. Another switch off of the horses. Another game of toss the bride.

This time though, he pace was far more leisured. She was pretty happy that the harsh rhythm had slowed down.

It was getting pretty dark, now. She wondered, how he was able to see through this gloomy dimness in the night?

She again had no idea how much time they spent riding.

"What the hell did he want?", she kept thinking, the word ready to burst out of her. It was taking every once of control to not scream them at him.

Was he going to kill her? Was that why he took her, so he could slit her throat and toss her into the woods for savage animals to eat her dead body?

She could feel the panic building.

Just as she had herself thinking the worst, they stopped.

Amazingly, this time he actually gently brought her off of the horse. He, then ruined it by grabbing her by the elbow, rigidly. Again, with the dragging.

They, you could say, "walked" down a long walkway, really what they were doing was a relaxed jog. A jog that was truly killing her feet. These shoes were not made for this.

Out of the din she saw what looked like a church. She remembered going with her father on Sunday mornings to church. She had missed it. Why did he bring her here? Was this where he would kill her? In a house of God and worship and prayer. It seemed an amazingly abysmal that someone would discrete a holy place with murder.

She just prayed that he made it quick. She didn't want to have to hurt anymore.

He opened a large heavy iron door, never releasing his hold on her and pulled her inside.

She immediately noticed dozens of lit candles making the room look eerily empty. The pews were barely visible, even when in between both side as they walked up the aisle. The irony of this struck her, sharply.

Like a ghost, out of nowhere there stood a priest with a bible in his hand. She was beyond confused. She was dumb-struck. What was going on? Turning to glance at her abductor, her breathe got stuck in her throat.

"Oh my god!", she thought. He had taken off his mask and hood.

A few hours ago, she had been getting married and she thought that her husband-to-be Lex was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. The man in front of her, he made Lex look attractive.

In this lighting, she could only make out the barest of details He was more than a full head taller than she was, he had short blonde hair that seemed kind of spiky. A nice straight nose, wonderful cheek bones. His lips were full. His eyes looked completely black, like a fathomless deep.

He reached out and held her hands causing her to jump at the unexpected touch. Her eyes started darting around the dim room hoping for the answers to appear.

"Get to it, quickly.", he sharply spoke to the priest , before turning to her, keeping her hands in his. His eyes staring into hers with something she didn't even want to try to figure out.

"Do you take this woman?"

WHAT!

"Yes.", he answered in the very next heartbeat with no delay.

"Do you take this man?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Before the question was even finished, he squeezed her hand just hard enough, making a very obvious point. She could read between the lines. She was to say yes or she would regret it immensely.

"Yes.", her throat closed right after the word escaped.

"You are now, husband and wife. If you just sign, it's all done.", the priest, who looked as awful as she felt, informed holding a pen up to them.

After being gently pushed toward the table in front of the priest. She reached a shaking hand out and took the impliment. Looking down at the offered paper. She quickly signed her name on one, of the two lines there.

The man snatched the pen out of her grasp before she could lift it from the page. A couple of quick strokes later, he slammed it down and plucked the paper up, folding it very neatly and tucking it in a pocket hidden inside his vest.

"Thank you", he told the priest and again, with the grabbing of her elbow, and dragging her out of the church quickly. If he tossed her on the back of a horse again, well, she didn't know what she would do. She just knew it would not be pleasant, for him, at the very least.

Strangely, at this point anyway. There was no horse waiting. He took her to a path behind the church and after hiking for a little bit she saw what looked like a small house.

It seemed to be their destination. He stopped them before the house and she was in his arms before she could blink. He opened the door and walked in carrying her. Her hands gripped his vest not knowing what else to do. Looking around, the environment was very similar to the church. There seemed to be just enough candles to show where the walls were, but barely anything else. Of course, he moved through the house so quickly, she couldn't tell what was what.

He brought them to a room at the end of the hall, he finally put her down in the middle of it. Stepping back from her, his dark eyes looked at her up and down. Something in her snapped.

"All right! I have had enough of this and by this point, completely of you. What do you want from me?", she yelled at him. Her anger overriding her good sense, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I thought I had that covered with the priest, don't you?", his white teeth flashed in the dimness.

She stayed quiet for a moment at that, thinking.

"I mean, all of this. Why?", she choked out feeling so overwhelmed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my little Queen, but it's not answer time right now. Maybe tomorrow.", he cryptically informed.

"Wha-", he took 2 steps to her and bent to slam his lips against her, stopping her words.

She was too shocked to even think of pushing him away from her. It was her first kiss with her new husband and her first kiss, ever.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her body into his. By the time it occurred to her to push him away. His lips had captivated her and she felt herself kissing back with no thought, except the warmth of his lips against her. They stayed together for a long moment until her lungs began screaming for air.

He pulled back and she had to take several deep breathes, trying to clear her head.

"Hmm mmm,", she heard him murmur, before his lips were back on hers, he caught her with her mouth parted slightly and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, rubbing against her own tongue.

She tried to jerk back away from him, trying to stop this strange act. His arms, absolutely wouldn't release her from his dauntingly closed hold, and he continued on with the intoxicating kiss.

His hands began slowly rubbing her back over the silk wedding gown and she could feel her muscles involuntarily relaxing against him. He pulled away again, just far enough to look into her eyes. She felt something prodding against her stomach with strength.

"Just relax, my darling. Everything will be okay. I promise you.", he sounded so sincere, his voice was so deep, she almost wanted to believed him.

Her mouth opened to ask him another question, but his lips were back again. This time though, his lips sought and retreated from her. Forcing her lips to seek his. When he nipped her lower lip, she again tried to pull back from him, in shock. Once again it did no good. He wasn't letting her out of his grip.

He kissed down her chin and started nipping down her neck. Not giving her even a second to think beyond the lips moving down her. All she could think of was the wet heat moving on her. He threaded his fingers in her short hair, rubbing her scalp in the most amazing way. She had never felt anything that good before. The simple act of her scalp being touched. It shocked her. Especially, after the years of Lionel rubbing his hands through her hair. She never thought to ever enjoy the feeling of someone touching her head like this. This was purely delightful.

The tingling went down her spine and she felt an alien warmth start to fill her body. What was this sensation? She had never felt this before. His hands went from her back, down to her hips. Holding them and her tightly in place. She shook her head, trying to understand any of this. His lips came back to hers conquering.

As she was lost inside the warmth of his kiss. Never noticing his hands moved to slowly undress her. He unbuttoned her gown and his lips left hers, when he started moving the dress over her shoulder. She blinked, feeling soft moving air ,flowing through an open window, touch her back.

"What are-", she started. Quickly his finger touched her lips, stopping the words.

"Sorry sweetheart, no words from you.", he quickly pulled the dress down. Exposing her breasts and stomach to him.

She yelped in surprise. What was he doing?

He knelt in front of her, bending to his knees. Grabbing the bunched up material at her hips, he tugged it down and it would have pooled at her feet, if not for his intervention. He took her feet and moved one then the other. Taking the dress completely off.

Leaving her standing before him in sheer white panties, the ones those harpies had insisted she wear for her wedding night, with the matching garter belt and white high-heels.

"Wow.", he whispered, before walking at her, making her step back up, until the mattress touched the back of her knees.

She knew she should lay down and go with it. She knew intellectually what was going to happen. All of those books had long ago given her the information of this act. She just couldn't believe that she would be doing this with someone who wasn't Lex.

Ever since she had known what sex was, she had always imagined doing it with Lex. A man whom she had no idea what he looked like. A devil she had heard about forever. All she had to understand it was the description in those books. It had sounded easy, when reading it.

Now, here it was. Staring at her with the darkest brown eyes and sinful lips that made her feel something. She didn't know what it was but it seemed good. What the hell did she know?

He walked right to her, almost on her. She bent back ever so slightly trying to put as much air in between them, that she could. He didn't care, he just bent to her. Slowly, he raised his hands to hold her shoulders. Without warning, he pushed them back, causing her to fall upon the bed behind her.

He quickly was on top of her, not letting her have the opportunity of running from the bed or him. His lips again continuing the assault of her neck, waiting til she relaxed again before moving down to her kiss tried to crawl out from underneath him. His weight making it impossible. She started wiggling and struggling. Trying to escape, knowing it was hopeless but unable to give up her fight.

"That... feels really good, my little princess. Just move a bit more to my left", he whispered with a small chuckle, against her upper breast, the vibration causing her nipples to tighten even more in reaction. She realized what he meant when she felt something pretty hard pressing against her stomach, once again.

What should she do? All logic seemed to be away from her now.

He didn't give her any time to think of it, when his lips latched onto her puckered nipple.

"OH!", she cried, the great feeling moving through her chest and settling under her belly. Her free breast was covered by his large hand squeezing it, as his mouth began suckling her flesh. His mouth and hands alternating on her breasts. When she thought that he was done, he would just switch and bring his attention to the other.

His hand glided down her stomach, her muscles jumped at the hot sensation sliding down her muscles. His hand settled over the panties, slowly dipping his hand in and pushed forward and down through her curls. Stopping on top of her plump lower lips. He pressed onto her gently. Slowly rubbing her , tenderly.

She jerked back again trying to escape him and the sensations and think but he was relentless. Not giving her a second to deal with anything and forcing her to accept his sensations.

She couldn't think. His mouth and hands making everything blur and spin together. After minutes of the total bliss he had created, his lips were back on hers, stealing her very breathe.

His other hand, abandoned her breast to move down her side and hooked into her underwear, slowly sliding them down. When they were caught at her thighs, he pulled them up in the air, causing her body to follow up after them. When he got them free, he continued moving them down and off of her. Leaving her in only her garter belt, stockings and heels.

He finally moved away from her, kneeled on the bed. His hand moved to her feet, just above her shoes and slowly stroked up her legs, rubbing her outer thigh, up to her hips. That was when both of his hands softly caressed her stomach up to her breasts.

He plucked her nipples, not so gently, ignoring her gasp and laid on top of her again. This time he was completely lined up with her and they were face to face. He bent and kissed once more. She felt something tight gather in her stomach. Something wet and warm had been escaping from her.

When she pulled away from him to breathe. He whispered into her ear, "I will make this up to you, I promise." he sounded so sad, her heart almost sunk at the sound of it.

Her brows furrowed in confusion at his statement. When she began noticing him and seeing his bare muscular chest, looking down at the rest of him. She gulped, hard, spotting all of him. His long and defined chest which seemed to segregate at his abdomen, and undeniably strong thighs.

Between those thighs, a very, long thick piece of rock hard, if she was correctly remembering it being pressed against her, flesh. Which was standing out of a thatch of hair, a small strip of fine blonde hair leading from his belly button to...to...to THAT!

How could she have not noticed that during his ministrations, he had been stripping until he was bare naked?

He held her knees and his head moved into the V of her legs. She watched in absolute befuddlement. What in god's name was he...he wasn't?...he couldn't!...the horror of this idea building. As she thought of it, his mouth was suddenly on her...down there...

A few moments of him kissing her most personal area, she could feel all her bones begin to melt her into the mattress. This wasn't right. His lips were there with her. It felt so different. So..so good. Her body started tightening up in the strangest way. Just as it felt as though she would snap. His mouth pulled away from her, a wet tongue touched her in it's place.

"Oh god!", she yelled out, her fingers sliding into his hair, trying to hold onto something to keep her in reality. His hair felt so soft in her hands. So smooth.

Her grip tightened on his head when his tongue began swirling around her tight bundle of nerves and she felt a finger prod her slightly. Her hips bucked bringing her closer to his face and increasing the awe-inspiring friction. The finger pushed all the way in. It was uncomfortable, but the wet pleasure definitely made it better. She could hear a small slurping from him.

Her entire body flushed when she realized.

He grabbed her knees and slid in between them.

She screamed when he thrust inside her without warning. Her eyes watered with tears. They dropped down her face steadily.

He stayed still, not moving.

"It'll be ok.", he whispered, his lips brushing against her ears. His warm breathe making her skin shiver.

The feeling of his intrusion slowly stopped hurting. She could feel him throbbing inside of her. A strange feeling entered her.

Unknowing what to do she shifted her hips. Trying to adjust to this.

At her movement, he pulled almost out of her, making her gasp, and began thrusting inside of her.

"Ohhh", the moan escaped before she could hold it back. His mouth began sucking upon her neck while he moved up and down on her.

She could feel that tendril of pleasure starting again. Each stab into her making it better and better.

He took her legs and began moving them up his body, draping them over his hips, the angle even closer than before. Sharp pleasure moved through her.

"Ohhh", she moaned unable to stop from wrapping her arms around his neck. Getting even closer to him. Trying for more. More of what, she had no idea.

He kept his pace, smooth and powerful, not changing until he felt her start to tighten around him.

"Oh darling,", he murmured into her neck. Grabbing her hips and increasing his speed as she clenched around him hard.

Swirling vortex of wonder hit her so hard, everything faded until she was only aware of the wave burning inside.

As reality started coming back to her, She looked up at him and met his heated eyes, him pushing harder into her until he froze on top of her and she felt something warm smother her insides.

He groaned and dropped on top of her. His weight pressing her into the bed.

It was strange but she didn't mind and for some unknown reason, she slowly stroked his slick back. Both of them panting harshly.

After a few moments, he pulled out of her and rolled off the bed. She bit her lip to contain her disappointment of his departure. She couldn't explain that, either.

He only took a few step away from then bed before walking back with a bowl in his hand. He reached inside and pulled out a wet rag.

Without preamble , he pressed it against her swelling privates and started wiping the blood from her. Apparently, he was used to her reactions because he had his free hand pressing into her stomach. So when she jumped, all she could do was twitch up slightly.

"What are you doing?", she finally spoke as he started cleaning her thighs. The intimacy of this act even more frightening than what just happened.

"Cleaning. You are going to be sore for a while, sorry.",again he didn't sound very apologetic. She guessed he was done cleaning her because he was off the bed again.

She sat up and tried to find him in the darkness. It seemed as though he melted into it.

Seeing an opportunity, she quickly leaped from the bed and grabbed her gown. Throwing it on but unable to close the back without assistance. Running out of the door and through the hall he had taken her.

She grabbed the door she hoped lead outside and , was blessed that it was. Not giving it a thought she ran, furiously.

She had only taken 5 steps, when his arms were around her waist, picking her up and dragging her back inside. Slamming the door behind and locking it with a key that was still in the door, taking it out and holding it in his fist.

"Where do you think your going?",teasing a smile was across his handsome face.

"Anywhere!", she yelled at him. Trying to keep distance and stepping away from his form. Which luckily, he seemed have thrown on some light shorts, to which he put the key to the door.

"Well, that narrows it down."

"Who are you?", she screamed feelings tears pour into her eyes and start escaping down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry. So rude of me. I forgot we hadn't gotten to introduce. I'm your husband.", she could hear the laugh he was trying to unsuccessfully hide.

"No, your not.", she quickly responded in fruitless denial.

"Well, the priest and now the honeymoon. We are beyond wed, we bed." stepping closer and closer boxing her into the corner of the living room.

"Why?", she cried as his arms wrapped around her, holding her into his chest.

"I'll tell you, but not tonight.", he swooped her into his arms again and proceeded to the bedroom again.

"No, I can't!", she cried. Her private areas were in so swollen, even having her legs pressed together sent of shock of pain through her.

"I know, sweet. We will just sleep. I promise.", he placed her under the covers and joined behind her, his arm draped around her waist while pulling her into his chest. She could hear his heart pounding steadily.

It must have been the exhaustion of the day, she could barely keep her eyes open, and the lulling rhythm of his heart pulling her into sleep.

She heard him murmuring as the arm not around her stroked her hair.

"If only you could have had long hair for me to climb the tower and rescue you. Instead of abducting you during your wedding."

That only added more questions to her already heavy thoughts, and she quickly succumbed to sleep, too tired to even think about his odd hair comment.

The loudest banging she had ever heard woke her from dead sleep. A sleep she never had experienced before.

She shoot up in the bed with his arms still around her. She felt him stir awake quickly at the noise.

Before he could do more than jump out of bed, grabbing his knife. He stood in front of the bed, waiting. While he was in a protective stance, in front of the bed.

A minute later she saw Lionel, quickly followed by Lex and a few guards behind him stacked in the hallway.

"Oliver Queen! You... Return her now or you'll be killed where you stand.", the older villain demanded. Well now, she knew what her husband's name was, at least. She just didn't know how long he'd be alive, right now. Considering the looks both Luthor's were giving him.

"Not on your life.", he responded back, his position not changing.

"She is mine, Oliver. I want her, now. Hand her back. ", Lex growled lowly, she could see he was not even looking at the combatant, but past him to her. His eyes quickly scanned her. She didn't know for what and she knew she didn't want to find out.

"Unfortunately for you, Luthor II, I absconded her from you. You see, I heard this interesting rumor for the longest time. That you have the key the the entire kingdom. Then I found your special "guest". You kept her locked up pretty tight. I couldn't figure out who she was. Then after some information digging I read this old tale. About the royals of the kingdom. Apparently only the true blood descendant of the line can take the thrown. Anyone ruling without that claim is really just a dictator.", Oliver spoke keeping his knife up, in case they tried anything.

Chloe could see Lionel's face darken at that insult. She felt confused but wanted to know why her life had been this way. So she stayed silent hoping to become invisible, but Lex's stare hadn't moved from her since entering. Thank god, she was clothed.

"13 years ago, King Sullivan was murdered and his daughter was assumed dead when a complete search came up empty. After putting 2 and 2 together. I can only come to the conclusion that she was Princess Chloe. Under your care for so long. Aren't you just a caring man. Slaughtering the greatest King to ever rule and taking the last of his bloodline, for you own charge. Keeping her in that tower. Wow! I knew you were an asshole, but to leave her in there, with only you for company. That must have been bliss for a sadistic shit like you. The only woman in the world who can't run from you because you looked her up like a prisoner " he sneered to them.

Lionel stepped forward in rage obviously ready to kill but Lex's hand on his arm prevented that. Lionel didn't see the look Lex was giving him. It was hatred. Pure and simple. His face growing darker with every word her husband said. Chloe couldn't stop the gulp, as she took in his expression.

If she had to guess Lionel had more to worry about with the son at his side than the man in front of him holding the knife.

"Be that as it may. She is mine and will be marrying me.", Lex stated his eyes still upon her. Even fully dressed, the way he was looking made her want to crawl deeper into the bedding and hide.

"Sorry. No can do but you can be the first to congratulate us.", at that sentence Lex's eyes finally left her form.

"Congratulation?", Lionel asked looking slightly green.

"Yes, As of last night we are now Mr and Mrs Queen, the new reigning King and Queen of all the kingdom. Of you.", he taunted to them.

"Your LYING!", Lex yelled out.

Oliver quickly moved to grab the license and showed it to them. His knife never dropping down.

Lex just looked down at it. His face was completely blank now. It was even scarier than the rage that had just been there.

Lionel's though looked ashy gray. Like he had lost everything. She felt a bolt of enjoyment go through her and didn't feel any guilt at the pleasure she got from his pain.

"Now if you don't mind. Me and the Mrs were going to start enjoying our honeymoon. Don't let our new nirvana stop you from enjoying your day.

Lex didn't say a word just turned and plowed through the guards behind him. They followed him instantly. Just steps behind.

Lionel turned his gaze from the floor to now stare hard at her.

"This isn't over.", he promised with a hiss towards them.

Oliver stepped up to him and grabbed his jacket with one hand pressing the blade against his throat.

"Yes it is.", a small line of blood appeared, but he stepped back from the older man, shoving him away and out of the room.

Lionel slowly left, his shoulders not at their usual height. A since of defeat around him. She loved it. Whatever he had planned for her was thwarted. Her heart almost jumped for joy.

A minute later, she and Oliver heard extremely loud yelling. Oliver started running out of the room and her curiosity caused her to finally leave the bed and follow him out. When they reached the front room, she saw the door was completely broken off of the hinges.

They went outside and stopped in shock.

Lex just shoved a sword through Lionel's stomach until it protruded completely from the back of him.

She gasped at the unexpected sight.

"It's over, Dad. You ruined everything and now...", he turned leaving his father falling to die on the ground.

Lex and his guards all mounted their horse's. Before leaving Lex called out.

"I'd be careful my King", she could hear the sneer of aggravation. "If the Queen becomes a widow. I'm sure there would be many suitors in line for her hand.",the warning was obvious, he raised a hand to her. "Goodbye my Queen."

They rode away hard, leaving only dust kicked up, behind.

Oliver moved to the dying man on the ground and she followed wanting to see her personal demon die.

"Chloe.", he called out when he saw her.

She walked to him ignoring how Oliver tried to hold her back and knelt by his side. Cringing visibly when Lionel's hand cupped her cheek. She could see the blood running out of the sides of his mouth.

"I love you, Chloe.", he coughed more blood spitting out.

He did, she knew that. It was one of the reasons that being with him had been so horrible. The underlying feeling that he would kiss her or touch her even more than he did.

Oliver was on his knee beside her, and she could see that revelation disgusted him. "Well, imagine how I feel.", she thought to him.

"You were going to keep her.", Oliver spoke. It wasn't a question to Lionel but an announcement.

More blood and coughing followed by, "She's would have been Lex's wife, but mine. To keep with me. After Lex saw her at the wedding he changed his mind and wanted you for himself."

She wanted to throw up. She didn't even notice his blood was soaking through her gown dying it a sharp red. How could he want to?

She stood up and ran a few feet to the bushes throwing up everything she had eaten yesterday. Which hadn't been much. A couple of slices of melon with tea. She was devastated with the amount of information that had just been crammed in her mind.

She didn't see Oliver holding his hand over Lionel's nose and mouth. Keeping them in place even with Lionel trying to push him away, but he was far too weak to even nudge Oliver away. He was putting him out of her misery. Not caring at all about ending his pain, just hers. That brief glimpse of them, gave him a vision of what her life had already been and would have been if he hadn't stolen her. When the the elder luthor was dead, he looked upon his wife, who was being violently sick, sadly.

After minutes of just pure dry heaving she fell on her ass in exhaustion. Having no idea what had happened behind her. She was crying and couldn't help when sobs began hitting her with the strength to take her breathe away, until she was hyperventilating.

Oliver arms wrapped around her from behind and rubbed her back again, slowly calming her until only small sniffles escaped her.

"He's gone.", Oliver whispered softly, trying to comfort her.

"Wh-Wh What am I suppose to do?", she asked her head tucked into his chest.

Pulling back from her he held her chin between his index and thumb and brought her face up to meet his.

"We'll figure it out together.", he promised.

Looking up into his warm brown eyes, she realized he was right. Over night her life had changed completely. Now she had possibilities.

"We will?", she asked nervous that he would leave her on her own in this world.

He bent and gave her forehead a soft kiss.

"Yes, my Queen.", he chuckled slightly and she smiled at the name as well.

She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Okay.", she agreed.

He took her hand and lead her into the house leaving the dead man on the ground without care.

She now had a life to look forward to.

With Oliver Queen.

Her King.

The End

I love Grimm Fairy Tales

AN I tried to keep Chloe's thoughts as close to Smallville that I could while incorporating the whole mid evil/fairy tale behavior of women at the time. The idea came from the end of "Fortune" when Oliver made that comment about not expecting her to stay in the "Ivory Tower". I started thinking about Rapunzel and how much harder the King's son's job would have been if she had hair like Chloe's and what he would do to get her.

I hope it worked. I worked really hard on this one. Pulling out every muse that was around. Even the ones who weren't mine. If i stole your muse. I apologize. I am releasing them right now.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.

Please Please Please review. Even if it's to let me know I suck. That helps me write better. If you have ideas or comments for this or another fic I've written. Please let me know. Or maybe even a challenge for me. I can't promise my muse will write it, but you never know.


End file.
